


All the little,  extravagant things.

by lexzo



Category: Anne of Green Gables, Anne with an E
Genre: Anne of Green Gables - Freeform, Anne with an E - Freeform, Diana is a queen, F/M, M/M, Netflix series, Other, Renew Anne with an E, Shirbert, cole deserves happiness, theres no doubt in my mind that Diana and Cole were trying to get shirbert to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexzo/pseuds/lexzo
Summary: Basically a fic of what happened after season three, because I can’t cope with the fact it was cancelled!
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie/Original Male Character(s), Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 15





	All the little,  extravagant things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you’re reading this, you’re amazing!

Queens.

Anne watched idly as the other girls had there usual Saturday suitor visits, watching their happy faces, and longing to see Gilbert again, of course she wrote to him every day, receiving letters from him every other.  
Nonetheless, she missed him.  
“Anne!” Roy shouted.  
Oh how she hated him.  
“Roy?” She asked, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“My dear Anne!” He started.  
The poor girl winced at the words.  
“Roy.” She said again.  
“Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?”  
“This is the fourth time you’ve asked this month. The answer is the same as it has always been. No.”  
Her mind drifted back to Gilbert. The sharp jawline, bright eyes, exquisite humor, bold personality-  
“Why hello, ladies!” Another voice yells, snapping Anne out of her trance. It could only belong to him.  
“Gilbert!” Anne smiles, and rushes into his embrace.  
“And to think, this, is somewhat my fault.” Diana adds smugly, looking away from Jerry, they had recently reacquainted, after Jerry built up the courage to write a letter.   
Anne rolls her eyes, her roommate is truly the best kindred spirit in the world.  
Gilbert ponders, “I suppose it is.”  
Anne kisses him on the cheek.  
Everyone turns their heads as Roy walks out and slams the door.  
“Is that the ‘blundering moron’ you keep mentioning in your letters?” Gilbert teases.   
“Yes.” Ruby pipes in, peeling herself away from a swollen-lipped Moody.  
Jerry speaks for the first time since before he heard the word blundering. “Is there a word that describes a lot of happiness and excitement?”  
“Ooh! Elated!” Anne answers immediately. “It’s elegant, and delightfully rolls off the tongue.”  
Gilbert looks at Anne smiles. “Exuberant.” He tells Jerry.  
Ruby mouths the word “eyes” to Anne and winks.   
Without missing a beat Anne tilts her head up and Kisses Gilbert with passion unmatched.   
When she pulls away he says, “Remember when you ran through Ruby’s house, when it was on fire, and when I yelled to you, you slammed the door.”  
She pauses for a second. “Yes, my soul purpose was to shut out the oxygen. I wasn’t going to let you distract me.”  
“Well, you certainly gave us a fright.” Ruby says.  
The time passes quickly, and the suitors are forced to leave.  
“I miss him already!” Ruby sighs.   
“I’m right here...?” Moody says, more of a question then a fact.  
“Meet me in Charlotte Town next weekend, Goodbye Carrots!” Gilbert tells Anne with a smirk.   
“Of course, I’m not one to turn down an Adventure. Farewell.”  
Diana and Jerry have some French exchange no one can understand, and just like that, and before long, only the girls are left.   
“How did Anne end up with Gilbert?” Josie asks crudely.   
“Fate works in wondrous ways, and that’s all there is too it.” Anne replies, only half aware of the world around her.  
Anne walks out to check the mail, and sees a letter from Cole. There’s a drawing of her and Diana attached, along with a note from Wednesday saying ‘Dear Anne, I hope you and Diana are faring well at Queens, I feel as though we haven’t spoken in forever, even if I got your letter yesterday. What did I tell you about Gilbert?   
If you couldn’t tell, I’m on the path back to Drawing, it’s still not the same, but it’ll work for now.   
Aunt Josephine says hello, and would like to have you over for tea, as soon as you get a chance.   
With love,   
Cole’  
She shows Diana the drawing, and replies to the letter,   
‘To the extravagant Cole,  
Queen is ever so fantabulous, I’m learning so much. As for you, hows the Art Academy?  
I guess you have more insight then I gave you credit for, But I will not submit my admissions to you being right at the train station.   
I’m so proud of you, and your art, it was a truly beautiful drawing!  
Tell Aunt Joe Hi for me, and I will most definitely take her up on that offer, hows Tuesday the fifth?  
I miss you! We really must see each other soon!  
Much Love from, your kindred friend,   
Anne, with an E’  
Anne gives the letter to the mailman, and bids him safe travels. 

Tuesday comes faster than expected Anne thinks to herself, she’s on the train to Charlotte Town, and ever so excited to see Aunt Joe, and Cole! Two of her bestest friends. When the train stops, she finds Cole awaiting her at the station.   
“Anne!” Cole runs up and gives her a hug.  
“Cole!” She returns the embrace.   
They fill there air with Chatter, and catch up on everything that couldn’t be put into the letters.   
“I’ve missed you so much Anne, being so far apart is difficult.”  
“Oh Cole, I can not describe the amount I have missed you!”


End file.
